Truth or Dare
by wheretobe
Summary: Time to meet old friends and make new one's. House & Bones x-over Huddy and B/B
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truth or Dare

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time to meet old friends and make new one's.

Authors Note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a House, Bones X-over I hope you enjoy. THANKS TO GLICINE WHO BOUNCED IDEAS WITH ME AGAIN.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hour or Bones, Fox does tho. I'm just using them shamelessly for this without making money.

* * *

There were days when Temperance Brennan was sure that the world was out to get her. First her platform card had refused to work, Zach pointed out it might have to do with hers having been to close to a magnetic field, and she had to repeatedly ask someone to let her up on the platform. Then Cam almost chased her out of the Jeffersonian, threatening that if she didn't finally take her two weeks of leave she'd get the board to grant her even more and now her Manager had called and told her that she was informed of Tempe's time off and hoped, more like ordered, that Tempe could go on some lectures to present her newest Novel. 

She hated reading tours, feeling out of place in bookshops, her readers asking thousands of questions, mostly about her characters love life, while not many bothered with the complex science in her stories. 

With a scoff firmly set she strode through her office, packing her necessities and waiting for the Email with her reading tour schedule. 

'Is it safe to come in yet?'

Turning sharply on her heel, Brennan was faced with Angela who looked at her softly.

'I don't known what you mean.'

'C'mon Bren...I can see steam rising out of your ears. Two weeks of Holidays! You could do so much.'

'I'm going to New Jersey for a reading tour.'

Exasperated Angela threw her arms heavenwards.

'I can't believe it. Holidays, Bren, aren't there to fill them with work.'

Temperance stopped pacing and then slumped down in her chair, frowning. 

'Believe me Ange if I had a choice I'd rather not go. But since I haven't...'

'Well let's try to see the positive side. You can still use the time you aren't reading for Holidays. A nice Hotel, doing whatever you do on a holiday. C'mon Bren let me have a Holiday through you.'

'You just had two weeks off and spend them with Hodgins in Italy!'

'That was not Holidays believe me.'

It was Angela's turn to scoff before she indicated with a wave of her hand to not start about it again.

'C'mon Bren there has to be something relaxing or fun you could do in Jersey.'

For a few seconds silence hung in the room, until Tempe's face brightened deliberately.

'Actually you're right Angela. Thanks.'

The artist looked a bit dumbfounded as Bones breezed past her, laptop bag in one hand and purse in the other, a huge smile breaking on her face. Shrugging Ange stood and went past her best friend, who waited just outside of her door for Angela to come out so she could lock up. 

'Are you going to tell me?'

'I just remembered that a friend of mine lives in Jersey. I'll call you once I got there.'

Angela watched smiling as Tempe left waving.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye!_

There was this annoying drum, that came along with an even more unnerving voice, in his head as he woke and lifting his head of the pillow was no option, so very slowly and carefully House set it back down, holding back the girly moan that was residing in the back of his head, making him nauseous. For a brief moment he wondered what the heck he had done to feel this way, but after a second another wave of sickness accompanied the thought process and he decided it wasn't worth it anyways.

The light in the room was bright enough to annoy him even with closed eyes, it stung in his eyes and that feeling went up his optic nerve, which seemed to have been short circuited to the pain center part of they gray mass in his skull. With a grunt and all the strength he could muster to not retch House rolled onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes.

A groan from next to him made him suspicious and slowly he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light being thrown of the soft yellow walls, the inner guy in him making a face. He was, after this short observation, sure that he was not in his own home. Grabbing the edge of the sheet he pulled it up and looked under it, a lazy grin spreading on his face.

_Score!_

Yeap Greg House had gotten lucky. The male pride was washed away by a new wave of nausea and he let the sheet drop back down turning his head to the side where the, hopefully female, sound had come from.

_Time to see last nights lucky lady._

There was a mop of dark curly hair, a part of soft shoulder, a small body, smaller than him anyways and he prayed that whoever was old enough to drink beer. Softly he lifted the blanket that covered the face hoping for a glimpse. His hand was slapped down roughly.

'Lemme' sleep.'

'CUDDY!'

It had probably looked hilarious, both shooting up in a sitting position in sync, then clutching their heads before carefully turning their heads to each other. While House wore a satisfied, if somewhat loopy, grin, Cuddy slumped immediately back down a myriad of groans erupting from her.

'Oh god no. What have I done to deserve this?'

'Hey! If I remember correctly that wasn't what you thought last night...or this morning?'

'Just...can you leave House? Please. Can we never talk about this or mention this again? Because this is humiliating enough for a life time.'

'I have a better idea. I go back to sleep and you berate yourself silently, best way to do it would be only in your head.'

Lisa would've loved to turn to him and kick his ass out the bedroom door, she was too hung over though to turn around so instead she grunted in what she hoped would be sounding unfriendly and then yanked at the blanket, effectively covering herself up to her nose and uncovering him down to his knees.

'Cuddy!'

House hissed and laid his hands over the private parts.

'Give me some sheet woman!'

'Get your ass up and search for your Boxers. If you manage you might as well leave.'

It was mumbled and he guessed she was too damn tired and sick to care if he stayed longer or not.

'What the hell...! You want me to drive like this?'

the next words were incoherent and Greg guessed that this little Sunshine had been knocked out again. Well he wasn't going anywhere and after some shuffling he had wrestled the second sheet free from under her legs.

Man she was going to kill him later.

_But what a way to go._

* * *

Ok I hope you liked. This had been spooking around in my head for a while now. Feedback please so I know if I should write more? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks guys for all the great reviews!!

**Sinister Scribe:** A recent Bones fan? Then you'll have a lot to see. I fell in Love with the show for the funny bits and pieces between the seriousness and I absolutely love the banter between Bones/Booth as well as the chemistry between the actors. Thanks to you I spend a little fortune on the Dresden books by the way, which I absolutely love and read through them as fast as possible. So thanks for that too.

**HOUSEM.D.FanForever:** Welcome on the ride, good to have you with me for this one too!

**PaulaAbdulChica2007: **I'm happy that you're reading on even if you don't know Bones!

**yoeman.prince:** Here is more you vultures!

**chowrie:** Of course it is House. let the havoc begin.

**scheggia: **I am still praying that I can pull this of. With x-overs you might have mor characters but it also makes it harder to pieces things together. I guess I didn't think of that beforehand.

**tvkid84:** Don't worry about hameron in here. I'm happy you're happy and I hope I can keep you reading this.

**huddyluvr:** I'm not the only one out there who loves both these shows YAY!

**Ally007:** THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**xmegmegx:** More to come.

* * *

'Hello?'

House's voice was still thick with hang over and weak from the previous night's drinking and...well the night with Cuddy. For a moment he had refused to answer his cell phone, hoping that whoever would just hang up. No such luck though and after a few more mumbled curses and fiddling for the phone he had finally grabbed firm hold of it and answered.

'Long night out?'

A lazy grin spread on Greg's face as he recognized the voice.

'You have no idea.'

A mirthless chuckle, followed by a half groan as his headache hit once more made it from him as he laid back down on his couch.

'Haven't heard from you in ages Brennan.'

'You know what it's like...,'

'Always busy.'

Both said together and he was sure he could hear the grin in her voice.

'Calling about work?'

Years ago they had worked together on something and had become friends of sorts. They were worlds apart, Brennan the withdrawn genius, who reveled in almost nothing besides her work and him the sarcastic genius loving to get her worked up with pop art references. They worked well together and he had made it his goal to get her to loosen up while they did.

'Not really work. I'm going to be in Jersey for two weeks because of a reading tour and was booked into the Marriot in Princeton. I just wanted to ask if you could spare some time for me.'

'For you? Always. When are you going to be here?'

'I'll be landing at noon tomorrow.'

'Well I'll have to be at the hospital till five.'

He heard snorting and then a female giggle and briefly wondered if that was really Temperance Brennan on the phone. The sounds unfamiliar and strange to him. But refreshing, he had to admit that. At least life had seemed to treat her well.

'Sticking to rules now? Not that I am all for it.'

'The hospitals Administrator is a bit, well let's say pissed at me.'

'No surprise there then.'

'If you feel up to it you could come by for Lunch?'

'That sounds like a plan. So tell me about that long night. Much of a hang over?'

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Of all the people in the world to meet, get drunk with and take home, it just had to be House. Go figure. That was just her luck, irony kicking her in the shins.

As she woke the second time that morning he was already gone, the only thing he had left behind was a message on her bathroom mirror in her favorite lipstick color, which she had wiped away furiously, desperation and humiliation driving tears out of her eyes. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized the hangover wouldn't be the only thing she would keep from the previous night. Her neck , shoulders and breasts were lined with beard burn as well as several bite marks and hickeys.

Cuddy let her wardrobe race through her mind while she tried to remember if she had ever owned a turtle neck. Today she'd simply stay inside, complete her Sunday schedule but there was no way that she could cover all that up tomorrow when having to be back to the Hospital, though she would have to try that with the purple hickey just behind her earlobe.

With a frown she let a fingertip stroke over the bruise, shuddering at the contact. The hickeys and bite marks were like a map to her all time favorite sensitive spots and she hated him all the more for having found them.

House would be insufferable for the next few days, maybe even weeks, making sure he reminded her of her failure over and over, until it was etched into her, painful and ever reminding like a paper cut between your fingers when you moved. Nothing was as humiliating as finding herself in bed with him. The one man where a one night stand could hurt. Lisa would've survived anyone else, she would've survived waking with someone like Wilson, she would've survived waking next to a woman. Everything was less scary and painful than Gregory House, for he was the only one yielding power over her and even more so while drunk.

He knew that. took advantage of her while drunk. And she pushed the voice in her head away, telling her that he had been just as drunk so really couldn't be blamed alone for the slip.

All Lisa really could do was walk into the Hospital with head held high, trying to save the last of her dignity.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

After finishing his story of the previous evening, leaving out is conquer of the hospital administrator for evident reasons, he kept chatting to Brennan for another ten minutes before they bid their goodbye's.

House had been happy for the distraction, for once not thinking back on the night before, trying to remember anything and not just the sketchy bits and pieces. He remembered drinking scotch and Cuddy joining in as he nagged her about her girly Manhattan. Then the next thing is the way her eyes changed rather pleasantly at a comment he made, probably something suggesting because that had been the time when they decided that he would join her on the cab ride.

They had planned to have coffee at her place, both probably already aware where this would end. Still he kept his hands almost quiet in the cab, just laying his left on her thigh, stroking the creamy expanse of skin, his pinky slipping under her skirt.

Once at Cuddy's place House had waited patiently for her to open the door. Then there was a huge void were he remembered nothing up until the point that he remembered sitting on her bed in his boxers, her coming towards him in underwear and then sitting on his lap. The everything was a blur of mixed feelings, tastes, sounds and emotions, thrown together as if in a tumbler and shaken hard. He couldn't pinpoint anything exactly besides that they had sex.

House groaned and then leaned his head back to rest against the back of his couch. He hated not remembering and he absolutely hated the headache, tho the Vicodin had almost killed that. He was more annoyed though that he lost so much memory of the night.

On the contrary to how prone he seemed to hire hookers he had done so once, maybe twice and then never again, feeling uncomfortable with strangers and his scar. So now that he had finally had sex he couldn't remember it. And the fact that it had been Cuddy worsened that effect. He knew, felt, suspected how good she must be once let lose and of course she filled a good deal of his fantasies. He'd call the guy who wouldn't fantasize about Lisa Cuddy gay.

The message House had left her on her mirror was more than a joke. He meant it. He had had every intention of getting to have her again. He wanted to have her at least once while not drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know, I know I suck! But I kinda had to finish those two term papers and had to channel my writing energy into the works. Both 25 pages. 7 pages of case writing a day. Makes 6 hours. Seriously I need that long to bludgeon myself to do it. But I kept writing. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

'Alright differential, kids!'

House frowned and winced a bit at his own loud voice, the hangover from the day before having left a headache behind that had lasted the second day, too. And to top it off Cuddy had send Wilson to hand over the new case for him and his team. He probably had pissed her with the remark on her bathroom mirror. But that morning he had thought it was funny. He still did but he also realized it had slimmed his chances to get another night soon. A tornado would probably have to hit and wipe out mankind before she considered being with him again.

House told himself that that wasn't what made him mopey. More the thought of her downplaying such a perfect morning and being bitchy at him. It wasn't as if he had planned to get stupidly drunk with the Dean of Medicine and then do the horizontal limbo with her. He would've loved to congratulate himself for the scheme, but he really, really hadn't planned to take Satan home with him and then engage in the nasty with her.

'I said we should start with new blood panels!' Kuttner interjected, raising his hand like a school kid and anxiously waiting for his boss's verdict.

For the first time since the file was nastily slapped against his chest that morning, House actually peeked at it, frowning as he read through the symptoms, his mind going a mile a minute as he succumbed to the spiderweb of thoughts in his head, forming ways for possible diagnosis's. He simply refused to think about the look Wilson had shot him and didn't stop to think about it for a second. Nope, he actually took the rest of the time that he read through the file.

_She told him!_

No! Cuddy had been too humiliated to even confront him about it. He'd thought she wake again and beat the crap out of him. Cuddy hadn't woken though when he left and he was both grateful and sad about it.

'I see you're still the avid worker you used to be.'

His head snapped back, then twisted, which spurred more pain to thump through his skull but he smiled anyways as he saw who directed the comment at him. Currently she was staring at the white board, assessing the symptoms written there then looked to where the CT pictures hung.

'Check for bacteria pointing to Osteomyelitis. Could explain the bone tissue. Looks like the infection spread to it.'

Her voice was calm and ridden with reason as she regarded the team before nodding to House who had raised his brow at her.

'I see you are still the annoying know it all you used to be.'

The two grinned at each other, puzzling the new ducklings into stunned silence to actually see House smile like that.

'So...blood panels?'

'Do what the smart lady said before you embarrass yourselves.'

House snarled back at Kuttner and watched the team scramble up and walking towards to the door swiftly. Thirteen and Taub left muttering, files clutched, only Kuttner turned in the door one more time.

'Thanks'

He mumbled while leaving, almost sounding embarrassed.

Brennan merely raised a delicate brow. A soft, not full smirk on her lips.

'Nice team.'

'Bunch of idiots if you ask me.'

'I didn't.'

'You didn't lose your matter of factness, even if working with the Feds. I like it.'

House still hand't moved an inch from where he sat, head twisted so he could look up at her in the door way.

'Don't you want to stand up and greet me?'

'I'm crippled.'

'And a Jackass. Never stopped you invading personal space.'

'My, my Dr. Brennan ... well since you insist.'

Slowly he made his way over, a huge grin forming as he hugged her, clapping her on the back buddy like before stepping away.

'Hey Greg.'

Tempe smiled up at him dashingly and for a brief moment he wondered who that woman in front of him was. She wasn't the geeky doctor he remembered. She was much more open minded, smiling widely, snide remarks bereft of the truth they once used to hold. Brennan was always considered the one with the open mind. Saying whatever was on it no matter how hurtful. He had admired her for that and the naiveté with which she had pulled it off. Now her remarks were for fun. A deep change and a bit unsettling.

'So...Lunch?'

'Do I have to check your wallet beforehand?'

'Not this time. I'll pay, seriously. C'mon I can show you the hellish halls on the way there.'

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

_Always at your service Cuddles, 555-371-298, xxx Greg _

Cuddy swore everyone she passed could practically see it plastered on her forehead. Not his mirror statement per se, but the glow of such a night. It wasn't as if she had enjoyed herself, _yeah you would've though if you hadn't been too fucking drunk to remember_, but that glow of sex still stuck with her. For over a damn day!

Something she couldn't wipe with toilet paper and the five hundred cleaning bottles the Anal part of her kept under the bathroom sink ever since House had had her place searched. She had been sure that he really had meant it. That he had become so desperate as to get her drunk. That House had become so caught up in his world of 'everybody lies', that he himself couldn't just get his head out of his ass and admit he did like her.

On her way through her mighty halls, head a bit lower then usual as she tried to avoid Nurse Previns inquisitive stares, she suddenly ran into a very flustered Kuttner, who apologized profusely.

'I'm sorry Dr.C...Dea...dr. Cuddy. Really sorry.'

So House had seemed to have impacted on his Team. She looked at the younger Dr. Suspiciously, resulting in flustering him even more.

'What does he make you do?'

'He? Oh House? Nothing. Really. I guess he is too preoccupied with his female guest to really harass us today.'

It sounded as if he tried to cheer her. Telling her a day of calm lay ahead. Instead she stiffened visibly.

_Female guest?!_

' A guest?'

She tried to hide her nosiness behind a cough, a well practiced one though.

'Mhhh...Sorry have to go. Tests you know.'

He left, nose already back in the file as he shuffled along the Hospital floor.

_A GUEST??_

Taking a few deep calming breath she berated her inner voice, reminding herself of all the reasons they didn't like him, shortly wondering if she had gone crazy. As she pondered Nurse Previn sidled up to her. Suspiciously eyeing her. So before anymore people would stare Cuddy strode to her office purposefully. Hoping to remind a few of the people who she was and why she wasn't to be gossiped about. Once she settled in her chair her mind had scattered, trying to find the best option to find out who was with him.

* * *


End file.
